Dental composites have been used for many years for restoring teeth. Initially, restorative materials were placed in a cavity of a tooth with a spatula or other packing dental instrument. It became desirable to dispense the composite materials with a capsule and syringe for ease of dispensing and to avoid air bubbles or voids from forming, as often occurred with the spatula packing techniques. However, as the dental composite materials changed and improved, the viscosity and thixotropic nature of the dental composite material created problems in the dispensing thereof in a capsule. Many of the preferred composite materials became too viscous for easy dispensing with a capsule. Often, the force required to dispense the high viscosity dental composite materials would make its placement difficult for the dentist, as well as possibly damaging or changing the physical properties of the dental composite material. Therefore, there is a need to provide a dental capsule that can dispense high viscosity dental composite materials with a reduced force and less likelihood of damaging the high viscosity dental composite material.